


Bands and Cafes

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: An AU inspired by Tumblr @strawberryjellystuff that they had made
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Bands and Cafes

Janus sat with Virgil and Remus at a diner in town. They were going over some more music and trying to write something new as they ate their dinner. The neon lights from outside went through the widow reflecting on their faces. 

Virgil sipped his water, “so, our next concert is when?” Virgil asked softly. 

Remus grinned instantly, “TWO DAYS!” he cheered. 

Janus nodded, “Yep, though I’m hoping we practice enough by then, maybe we could also have a new song done by then.”

Remus grinned, “Sounds cool. OH GUYS! I wanted to tell you I got us, I got jackets!” he exclaimed. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “So? That’s not very special, I always wear jackets.”

“Well they’re leather jackets and I want us to wear them for our next show, you guys will love them” Remus said and ate a fry. 

Janus nodded, “sure, sounds fine.” 

Virgil nodded, “Ok, well if we’re done here I’m going to go, see you tomorrow for some practice.”

Janus nodded, “See ya.”

Remus got up and gave Virgil a full on bear hug picking him up in the process. Once he put Virgil down he said goodbye. 

Virgil nodded and waved before leaving. Virgil was starting to drive when his brother Patton called. He sighed and decided to pull over before answering the phone. 

“VIRGIL!!!”

“Yeah Patt, it’s me.”

“Hey, so my boyfriend and I are going to a cafe to support his friends’ band. I was wondering if you wanted to come, plus this is an opportunity to meet Emile!” Patton told him excitedly and kinda fast. 

“Alright, slow down. Sure I’ll come, I just need the address.”

“Ok! I’ll send it to you. See you soon!” 

“Yeah, see ya.” Virgil said and hung up soon enough Patton sent the address and he was off to the Bean Lounge. 

Patton sat on a couch with Emile in the Bean Lounge, he looked at the stage where this band was setting up. Emile’s friend Logan was a part of the band and a major in psychology with him so they were here to support him and his friends’ band. 

Virgil arrived at the cafe and looked around for a moment then he saw his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. Virgil walked over and sat with them. 

Patton immediately engulfed Virgil in a hug when he sat with them. “Virgil!"

Virgil grinned and hugged back, “Hey, so this is the boyfriend you always talk about?” 

Patton nodded happily, “Yeah! This is Emile!”

Emile nodded and grinned then hugged Virgil, “Hi!”

Virgil hugged Emile back. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Emile nodded happily. 

Suddenly all the lights dimmed. 

Virgil looked up at the small stage and saw three guys get on stage, he thought one was kinda cute. 

One of the guys went over to the microphone, “Thanks all of you for coming, I’m Roman, and This is Remy and Logan, this is our band Milkyway. Hope you enjoy it.” Roman said and smiled, then they started playing their music, it was clear based off of what they played they were a jazz band. 

Virgil found that they were quite good and he recognized the Roman guy but couldn’t figure out why he did. 

They were done after a little while and most people left the cafe, some stayed a bit longer just relaxing.    
Virgil got up off the couch he had sat on with Emile and Patton, then went over to the counter, “Hello, good music.” Virgil greeted the Barista. 

The barista turned around smiling, “Glad you enjoyed. I’m Remy, though you probably know that from the intros. But who are you, babes?”

Virgil smiled, “Well I’m Virgil, and why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“Why do you need to know? Maybe I just like them, they are pretty cool looking. So what are you ordering?” He asked with a wink. 

Virgil thought, “I’ll just have a hot chocolate.” 

Remy nodded and got that ready. 

Virgil leaned against the counter and looked around the room and watched Roman for a few moments before turning around back to Remy, “Um… Roman, I recognize him, don’t know him though.”

Remy gave him the hot chocolate, “Yeah, his brother is kinda famous, he’s in some rock band called the flirty fucks.”

Virgil smirked and sipped the beverage, “Makes sense and it's the flirty f*cks, no U in it… I’ll have to tell Re I saw his brother.” Virgil nodded and smiled, he looked at Remy for a few moments, he did find him kinda cute but he’d never say that, he absolutely couldn’t tell the guy. Virgil walked away then decided to say goodbye to his brother and Emile before he decided to leave. 

Soon the Cafe closed, Remy cleaned up with Roman and Logan. Afterwards they went into the employees only stairs and to their shared apartment. They sat on the couch and relaxed. 

Roman grinned, “That was a great show tonight!”

Logan nodded, “I agree, it was quite enjoyable.”

Remy smirked, “Yeah, and that emo I talked to after it was kinda cute, he knows your brother too, Roman.”

Roman nodded and yawned, “Interesting but many people know him. I’m going to bed, I need my beauty rest.” Roman said and walked away to his bedroom and slept. 

Logan waved him off then looked at Remy before pulling out his phone and pulling up a photo of the band Flirty F*cks, “Is this the emo?” He asked after zooming in on Virgil’s face. 

Remy looked at the photo then took Logan’s phone and zoomed out, “He’s in their band?” He asked and stared, “Well, he was cute, and I want to see him again.” Remy grinned. 

Logan nodded, “Well the best option to see him again is to go to his concert the day after tomorrow, and we have Roman, so we could easily get some tickets.” Logan told him then nodded, “Well now I shall be off to bed to get some sleep.”

Remy nodded and sighed, “Alright, goodnight.” He smiled then got up and made himself some tea. He sat down and drank it quietly. 

Remus had stayed up all night with Janus and they had written a new song successfully before they had fallen asleep. They slept well through the night and had their practice the next day preparing for tomorrow's show. 

It was soon enough the day of the show, Virgil sat with Remus and Janus backstage. Remus was talking on the phone with someone, when he got off his phone he smiled at the other two. “My brother is coming to our show with his friends!”

Virgil stared at him kinda shocked, “You mean his friends, including the cute one?”

“You know my brother’s friends?”

He nodded, “Yeah, met them the other night…”

“Cool, you mean at their show at Remy’s cafe?”   
“Yeah, and he’s the cute one.”   
Janus sat back listening and laughed, “Awww someone has a crush!”

Remus shot him a glare, “Yeah, and you’ve admitted to liking my brother.”

Janus glared back, “Alright well it’s about time to start our show.” 

They nodded and smiled, they put on their leather jackets, Remus’ greenish with spiked shoulders and a rat in a trash can with the words trash rat on it, Janus’ a yellowish color with a snake on the back and Anarchy Snek written on it, Virgil’s purple with spikes on the sleeves and a Raccoon on the back with the words Emo Raccoon written on it. They got onto the stage and got in their places before the lights dimmed and they started their show. 

-

After the show Roman, Logan, and Remy came backstage to say hi to the others. 

“Hello there brother, good show you put on.” Roman greeted Remus then went over and hugged him and smiled at Janus when he was done, “Well hello there, you may be the fairest in the land.” 

Janus rolled his eyes blushing slightly, he kept his calm, “Cute, but princey I’m not looking to be poisoned by an apple.” 

Roman smirked, “Fine, would you like to be my cinderella?”

“Hmmm, have to take me out on a date first.”

Roman nodded, “It’d be my pleasure.”

Remus was sitting with Logan on a couch kissing his cheek softly.

Roman looked over, “WHAT?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “We’ve been dating for three months Roman,” he sighed. 

Roman was shocked he didn’t know or hear anything till now. 

Remy had gone outside with Virgil and was just casually talking, getting to know him a bit more and flirting a bit with him. 

They all left the venue and decided to go out to the diner, bonding a bit more. It was weird they had never really met before even though they had many connections to each other, though this was now a start. 


End file.
